Fallout: Bad Company
by The95will
Summary: The NCR is always expanding. It can't do so without a group of unwanted soldiers. Here we have Bravo Company, sent to the front lines of the Battlefield. Bravo One Charlie leading the charge of that division. Come tag along with the squad and their journey into the Mojave Wasteland and further on. War... war never changes... well, these misfits can prove otherwise.
1. Chapter 1, Another FNG

**Hey there people. My name is Will and I thank you for checking out Fallout: Bad Company. I love the Fallout games but not so much Battlefield until I came across Bad Company that is. I love the characters and the Fallout universe, so this is my attempt of putting the two in a blender. I hope you enjoy.**

Honor, Faith, Land, Power. Wars can be fought for a variety of reasons, but on the battlefield every soldier must find his own. For me and the guys of Bravo Company, we found ourselves plenty of them.

A grey verti-bird sailed through the sky. I look out in the dry desert for a war that isn't mine with soldiers weary to return home. The fight was a short one. Makeshift tents were whooshing from wind made by the machine. Camp Golf was a depressing place.

Welcome to the 222nd army battalion, the B-Company. It is where the government ships the leftovers and troublemakers deemed _expendable_. I overheard a secretary call it Bad Company. A collection of miss matched bunch of sorry rejects place to serve the Republic as cannon fodder. What that is, I have no idea. My name is Preston Marlowe; I could have been rotting a cell for what I did. Instead I was transfer here. This is my story.

In the small dust bowl, Preston exited the helicopter. Here in the Mojave wasteland the work of the NCR is constant expansion. The Republic's priorities are always scattered. Thinking of government is not his favorite hobby. Looking up, he saw a group of three men.

"Wait so this is the new guy? I thought he'd be taller." A soldier asked as he adjusted his thick framed glasses.

"I know right?" Another soldier raised his chin, he wore a beanie. The last soldier stood behind the two and shoved his way through. He was an African man with a cap.

"Reporting for duty sir!" The Private saluted; these guys aren't the friendly kind. The African soldier looked up and down.

"You're not in the right place, new guy."

_New guy,_ which is a label Preston had not heard in a while. Playing the idiot he kept a blank expression. "This is B-Company, right?"

"No, this patch right here is an '8' and definitely not a B." The man looked away and presses his left hand onto his ear. Preston stared at him as he returned to him. "Yep and if you want to be here, cut that 'sir yes sir' crap. I'm not the president." The soldier beckoned the other two get closer.

"Sorry sir… I mean sergeant." Pres clicked the chamber back on his M4A1 assault rifle. The standard guys get the M-16 replicas. When enlisting he was lucky enough to bring his own weapon.

"Hey there new guy, my name is Private Sweetwater, or Sweets! Welcome to the sandbox." The glasses soldier leaned forward so they can hear over the verti-bird take off.

"This guy here is Pvt. Haggard. And I'm Sergeant Redford." The African soldier nodded to the beanie soldier.

"Hey how you doing? You smell very clean." The soldier slung his shotgun over his shoulder. The three of them walked to the fence.

"Do you know which squad I belong to?" Preston inquired.

"No, but you can come with us… New guy." Redford shouted.

Possible desertion charges because one cares to help. Well this is better than a cell. Giving a 'why not shrug,' Preston jogged to the three.

"Alright guys, we have orders to go check out an outpost 40 kilometers southwest from here. They've failed to report in to HQ." Redford looked to me and then to Sweetwater. Sweetwater? How does someone get that kind of name?

"Bravo One Charlie can you hear me over?" A feminine voiced called over the radio. Preston's radio was fully repaired since the "accident" he caused.

"Oh this must be one of the new dispatch girls, her codename is Miss July." Sweetwater's expression lit up. Haggard rolled his eyes as Redford ignored the two.

"Mike One Juliet this is Bravo One Charlie reporting in, we have one of the transfers with us and we're making our way to the outpost now."

"Roger that." Miss July responded.

"Hey guys, I remember being at the same outpost to play some caravan with those guys." Haggard laughed as he jumped in front of us.

"Are you sure?" The Serge asked unimpressed.

"Yup."

"Fine, lead on Haggard."

The squad continued onward for a while. He learned that the boot's heel is beginning to wear out as it shifted around with every step. Standard issued junk.

"Hey Haggard, do you know where you're leading us?" Sweetwater called to Haggard for the ninth time.

"Of course I do, the outpost is this way." While walking Haggard gave his scruffy chin a scratch.

"Do not make me come up there." Redford shouted sternly. He wore a brown cap and chucked a small rock at the soldier with glasses.

"Hey what was that for?"

This like those old novels Preston used to read in pre-war books, such as a group of people heading to the same location and bored during the journey_. Those fictional characters had it easy_, Preston thought.

"Hey Preston, are you alive back there?" The beanie soldier turned sideways then started to walk backwards.

"Yeah, I'm just thirsty." Preston lied. During the trek, he finished his last ration of dried mole rat jerky and dirty water an hour ago. It was a way to cope with the bickering of the two soldiers ahead of him.

**Buzzzz.** What is that? Preston looked on ahead. There were black dots into the distance. "Hey people look alive." He sprinted past everyone and jumped onto a rock and aimed with his M4.

"What is it new guy? See a bottle cap?" Sweetwater chuckled.

"Cazadores." Preston stated.

"Yeah." As Sweets rotates his head a pack of Cazadores were flying quickly in their direction. The pack was about 5 strong, 3 were newborns and 2 adults.

"Hey Hags, have I ever said that I hate you?" Sweets lifted his M249 LMG.

"All the time." Haggard slung his single 40 millimeter grenade launcher to the charging critters. He fired it on a slight lob in front of the buzzing menace. The explosion distorted the senses of the three critters. One adult and two newborns flipped around as the first adult came within striking distance of Redford. It exposed its stinger and stabbed the center of his armor.

"Ah shhiiitt!" Redford was pushed back as the cazador backed off and circled around him. He clicked the M4 fire rate to semi auto. He made two controlled bursts into the eyes of the adult. The body flung backwards as the left eye popped from the force.

Preston killed one of the newborns when it was stunned by Haggard's grenade. As that happened Sweetwater missed a hole by his left foot and he toppled backwards. The second adult positioned itself right above Sweets. He didn't know what to do so he unhinged his combat knife and stabbed the insect right into the right set of eyes. Goopy blood erupted from the attack. Releasing its grip on him, Sweetwater kicked it back and took hold of his M249. In two seconds, the insect had 34 new holes all over.

"Hey fly guts, are you feeling better?" Haggard held one of the killed newborns by the left wing. Haggard and I killed the other two newborns on while Redford and Sweet took care of theirs.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sweet realized that some greenish blood was on his forehead.

"Say what you will, this stuff does wonders." Haggard pulled out an empty whiskey bottle and began to squeeze the juices into the bottle.

Seeing no more danger Preston jumped off the rock. Serge looked like he was in some pain. "Hey serge, you okay?"

"Yeah, that damn bug knocked the wind out of me. I don't feel woozy so the venom didn't pierce the skin." Redford checked the mag of his M4.

"Say, Haggard why are you doing that?" Preston was intrigued by his draining of the blood of a cazadore.

"It can act as decent remedy for burns and helps drinks have that extra kick. It helps the stale beer taste less stale." Haggard used a makeshift cork for the bottle.

"We're burning daylight." Redford stated without subtlety.

"Yeah, I think all of us could use a little less sunlight." Sweetwater wiped the sweet off his brow.

The group collectively regrouped as they pressed on. Eventually they made it to the Ranger outpost. The steel gate rusted open showing the outpost abandon with gapping parts of the fence with pools of blood in different locations.

No words were needed for the suspected danger. Redford tapped Preston's shoulders. As he gave hand signals for Haggard and Preston to go left with Redford and Sweetwater to the other flank. There was a sound of a piece to metal constantly tinging off the fence. All that was needed was for a rolling piece of tumbleweed.

_Oh look at that_, there is a tumbleweed caught between a corpse and the fence. It was that of the standard NCR Ranger. Preston looked around to see nothing or that is what their attacker wants them to believe. There is no rapid movement coming from the tents and the metal shacks. Preston did a quick sprint to a metal shack to act as cover. He looked through one of the many holes to see a Ranger positioned in a corner, he's still breathing too. Preston walked slowly to the man. Haggard caught up and watched from the doorway.

Preston kneeled down to the wounded ranger. "What happened?"

The wounded ranger was a woman that coughed up blood. "This is Ranger station… we are holding off an attack of…" The woman went limb.

"Damn it no!" Preston pulled out his stim-pack and stabbed the woman in the throat. The needle caused the woman to wiggle in the aid. Stim-packs can act as a way of quick healing but only the healable wounds. Death can be held at bay long enough on the deadly attacks.

"What's going on Pres?" Haggard didn't turn his view away of the desert.

"This ranger is alive, barely." Preston walked into the view the desert. He wanted to give the ranger a dose of Med-X but judging from the blood she can't have her heart rate slow down. Instead he used rags of sleeves to act as bandages.

"Wow, can I get her lollipop doctor?" Hags chuckled.

Redford and Sweets showed up. "We checked the perimeter, we didn't find anything else." Sweets stated. After that Haggard informed them of the wounded Ranger.

"Bravo One Charlie, report you're status. Over."

"Mike One Juliet, We made it to the outpost but it has been attacked. There is a survivor. We need to evacuate now. Over."

"Roger that." Miss July responded.

Preston looked to the shack. An force tackled the back of his helmet. He fell forward as the dirt lifted in the wind.

"Anyone got a band aid? Preston is down!" Sweets shouted as the squad took cover in the cracking wind of bullets.

**Well that's new. I'll still do my Tekken and Resident Evil stories so don't worry. I did this reinvigorate myself to write. I'll work on this one alongside the others. Tell me what you by giving a review and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome to Bad Company

**Hello there everyone. Thank you for returning to the next chapter of Fallout: Bad Company. I usually have a thought and after thought in my chapters. I do respond to reviews on the new chapters. I love to read feedback and thoughts. Now let us continue.**

"Oh look the new guy's dead." Haggard shouted.

"That sucks."

"Would you two shut up? Preston's not dead, aren't you soldier?" Redford shouted as he fired his rifle.

Preston felt that he was kicked by a horse as his vision was completely burred. He blinked twice. Everything was coming back to him. Survivor, dying and now ambushed. Preston kept to the ground as he reached for his M4. The bullets started to slow down so Preston got back onto his feet and ran to a large rock. Preston ducked down in a crouching position.

The squad was complete pinned down and standing up would be a death sentence. Preston realized that the bullets were coming from one direction so that means this was a poorly planned attack. Scanning the surroundings Preston noticed he has a straight path to the where the bullets came from.

"Hey Serge, give me some cover fire!" Preston shouted over the sporadic fire.

Redford nodded. "Suppressing FIRE!" Redford shot his rifle over his shoulder blindly then he stood up for the rest the clip, the Sweets and Hags joined in. Preston broke from his cover as he sprinted forward across the open sand and saw five men spreading out. Preston's vision shifted to the sight as one of the shooters broke from his cover. In two shots the man was down. Looking up three of the attackers saw Preston's position. In a quick act Preston fired his grenade launcher attachment of his M4 fifteen feet away. The explosive created a nice dust cloud for Preston to move.

Bullets stabbed the dusty air as Preston jogged to his right. Shoot and move, with no cover he can't just stop. Breaking from the dust one attacker was twenty feet away. He wore some an array of tanned clothing. Desert leather armor if you will. Both aimed with Preston missing the first shot as the attack missed too. Crouching down Preston stabled his arm as he fired again at the man and put him down too. Preston looked on ahead while as another man sprinted through the dust.

Wielding a metal rod with the corners edged off for obsidian like sword. Lifting it upward for a downward slash, Preston fired two rounds into the man as he approached him. The man didn't stop as he was at stabbing distance. Preston couldn't aim fast enough from the sloppy array of jabs and slashing. With no more options Preston pulled out his Combat knife from his belt. The blade is durable though the attackers "sword" has the distance. Preston adjusted his rifle to his chest while the attack kept charging him. After golf like uppercut, Preston tossed his weapon forward smacking the attacker in the cheek and Preston lunged forward and presented his blade to the attacker's heart. He garbled some blood at the lips and released his sword. As the man lay dying on the sand, Preston wiped his blade off on the man's shirt. Two more to go.

The bullets stopped now. The squad must probably have the chance to move until they came into view. One more attacker was painting the sand red as the last one was kneeing to the squad.

This one had an odd haircut in the shape of a "V." This was an attack of the Viper Gang, a group of raiders. Preston didn't feel any remorse; these raiders had a name of dismembering people and selling the ones they didn't kill to the Legion.

"Hey there new guy, that was great work." Haggard reloaded his shotgun. "Come to the think of it, you're no longer _New Guy_ as for you are now… Preston. Wear it well."

"Sure, if he can call you George." Sweetwater wisecracked.

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Whatever." Redford walked to the Viper gang thug. "Were you and your cronies the ones that attack his outpost?" Redford looked down at the man in the rusted handcuffs. Those are pretty rare that can be handy for a moment such as this.

The Viper chuckled to himself. "Fucking NCR, you're dick is starting to limb." The Viper laughed until his nose was to the sky. Redford tipped his hat as he adjusted his rifle sling to his back. When the Viper stopped laughing, Redford took hold of both sides of his head. The fingers held in a decent grip. In two seconds, _KAK!_ Redford pulled the man's head down as he knee kicked the man in the center of his face.

Reeling his head back into place the Viper's nose was misaligned with his nose seeping blood.

"Were you the one that attacked his outpost?" Redford dusted of his pants.

"Go to the hell!" The Viper retorted.

After that pulled out his bowie knife and had it shine in the sun. "I'm going to ask you one more time." Redford set the blade beneath the chin and deliberately started to press it deeper into the skin. The Viper started to struggle in the cuffs. Blood started to show on the cold steel.

"Wait, wait psycho!" Redford removed his blade. "No, we just came across the camp; we saw everyone dead and were about to scavenge it until you bastards showed up." The Viper injected.

Seeing that he was no longer needed Preston walked to the shack of the wounded Ranger. She was subtly breathing long breaths. After changing the bandages, Preston learned the bleeding stopped. "Who's there?" The woman whispered.

"Private Preston Marlowe, don't worry you're in the company of friends." Preston finished tightening the last bandage.

The woman made a weak smile and laid her head back.

Preston walked to where the interrogation was being held, Haggard and Sweetwater were doing their own thing with a game of rock, paper, scissors. Redford didn't turn his eyes away from the Viper.

"How's the Ranger?"

"She'll live."

The Viper's expression changed to a happy one. His teeth bear with blood at the corners. After a moment he arms of the Viper were freed and he lunged forward. In the second of freedom, Preston sent a bullet to his eye. Snapping back, the Viper's arms were visible. It seems that the cuffs are so old that is broke apart.

Redford turned his head at Preston going "hmm." Like a cold analysis of the situation. Haggard and Sweets showed up as they found the dead Viper.

"He broke from the cuffs, I had to end him." Preston stated.

"Okay. Well we checked in with Miss July." Sweetwater pulled out a whiskey bottle containing his water ration.

"Come on, Serge is waving at us to move." Haggard patted Preston's back as he walked to their leader. Preston and Sweetwater carefully removed their stretcher Sweets carried and placed the woman on top of it. As they prepared to leave two NCR Rangers made their presence known.

"Hey there, Bravo One Charlie. Were you the squad that called in about this outpost?" The duster whipped in the wind as the black helmet scanned his surroundings as his partner caught up.

"Yeah, no one else survives besides this one here. We're taking her back to Camp Golf." Haggard gestured to the metal ghost town behind him.

"Roger that, we'll stay here until the next squad arrives."

The squad continued onward as Sweets carried the front end of the stretcher as Preston carried the back. The woman's eyes were shut she made plenty of rapid eye movement. She's awake and alert but her body was too exhausted.

"Hey why do those guys get all the cool toys?" Haggard lifted his hand in the air with a 200 year old candy bar.

"They worked for it, something you can learn about when you're destroy precious equipment." Sweetwater grunted. "Also they look good in those pictures they pose for the press."

"Well I just like it when stuff blows up and that armor can really help us grunts out." Haggard gnawed a piece off his candy.

"Well in Bad Company, we're worth less than grunts; we're pawns in one corrupt chest board." Redford kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Well I prefer to play checkers myself." Sweetwater added. That reminded Haggard of a game they played months ago and both blamed each other for possibly cheating at it. It gave the mundane walk some entertainment until they arrived at camp Golf. All the soldiers stared as they entered the medical tent. A doctor bushed his way past assistants to the Ranger. After placing her on an uncomfortable table the doctor inspected the damage.

"I see she received some first aid in the golden hour." (A term of when a soldier is wounded and is treated before the wound could become worse.) The doctor looked up at Sweetwater but he nodded at Preston. The doctor nodded as he began to work on the woman's remaining injuries.

The squad exited the tent. "How was that for your first day?" Redford raised an eyebrow.

"This is what I've wanted to do. This beats staring at a wall and watching geckos spooning each other." Preston laughed.

Haggard stretched his back. "Speaking of Geckos, the mess hall is serving some steaks tonight."

"Were these the ones that pestered the north guard post?" Sweetwater and Haggard walked off to enter the building.

Preston was ready to do a light jog until Redford cut him off. He extended his hand and Preston took it. "Welcome to Bad Company."

**Yay, chapter two is done. I had great amount of fun and hope you enjoy reading it. Until then, (Puts on shades then EXPLOSION) have a badass day.**


	3. Chapter 3, The Taste of Greed

**Hello there everybody. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Now let's continue.**

That night, Preston walked outside to get a view of the lights in the sky. According to several pre-war books they're called _stars_. Sitting down in the dirt, Preston often wondered if the world can really improve. He can't go back right away because he has already failed them.

The sand is nice when it isn't reflecting heat from the sun. He was about a hundred yards from the nearest tent of Camp Golf. In the distance Preston noticed a big burly object heading his way. The moon was only half full and his vision was iffy at best. The funny thing was is that the object seemed to have been getting larger. Preston narrowed his eyes to finally see that the object was that of an adult Radscorpion.

"Ah crap." Preston stood up and jogged to the closest Tent. He didn't look forward to have bunkmates in the infirmary. He made it with the Radscorpion close behind. The closest weapon was that of a MP soldier sleeping on a fold out chair when he should be guarding. Taking the service rifle Preston ejected the chamber with one round and began to fire at the scorpion. The first three shots bounced off the exoskeleton. It was now thirty feet away and the MP was awakened by the gun fire and from the ground he aimed his 10mm rusted pistol. He unloaded the clip.

Still not stopping the scorpion made it to the two and the soldiers and it lifted the stinger to the sky and brought it down to strike the sand as the MP rolled to his right. Unable to reload his pistol fast enough, the MP crawled in the opposite direction. All the while, Preston was picking his shots as several more soldiers appeared. Service rifles in hand and something to pass the time had appeared.

Using its left pincer the Radscorpion took hold of the MP's left ankle and dragged him forward. The mandibles flickering about to the meal it was about to consume. Preston sprinted to the scorpion while the MP found a buried rock and held on. The stinger served its purpose and stabbed the MP in the back. Preston made to be front of the scorpion and reeled his left foot and slammed into three of its eyes. Screeching in the pain Haggard showed up behind the scorpion and jumped forward and used his weight to pull the stinger back. Preston jumped onto the back of the scorpion and fired the rifle into the head until the shell cracked. Preston lifted his right foot and stomped the opening. The pincer finally released the MP as he fell unconscious. Preston extracted his foot from the critter and walked to the wounded MP.

"Did you just kick a Radscorp in the eyes?" Haggard shoved the stinger off and rolled over.

"Guess I did." Preston lifted the MP on the left side while another trooper did the right. They hulled the MP to the infirmary, according to the doctor a shot of anti-venom, a day's rest, and bandages will have the MP back in action in no time.

After all the excitement Preston finally went to his cot and fell asleep. He dreamt of nothing as he was shaken awake by Sweets.

"Hey Pres, get up today there is going to be a move against the Legion." Sweets looked outside without a sign of fear.

"Alright." Preston woke himself up by rubbing his face and put on his equipment. Soon there was a collection of troops and several Brahmin wagons.

Outside was a collection of dozens of NCR troops and his squad was among them. The squad was ready and they began to move with the wagons. Nothing happened for the fits couple of hours.

"You know the NCR is technically a working government. Sure annexed towns are absorbed into the Republic, but the amount of paperwork and taxes are lost through the process." Sweetwater finished talking. Redford looked back.

"You were talking to me this whole time?" Redford hissed.

"Well I was talking to whoever was listening."

"I think what happened here was that like the rest of us walking in his face melting heat we toned you out like the sound of our rugged boots." Haggard tapped Sweet's helmet.

Sweetwater looked at the ground and grumbled.

The wagons a head of them exploded and the dirt kicked into the air.

"Scatter! Artillery barrage!" Haggard smacked Sweet's helmet again in the confusion.

The rest of the troops broke apart as well. The Brahmin mooed as the soldiers frantically took cover. A commanding officer was shouting at the troops when pieces of shrapnel flew and cut the man's throat open. Another soldier dragged him to a hole made by one of the explosions.

"Mike one Juliet; we're getting hammered out her, what is our objective over?" Redford asked when the barrage stopped for moment.

"Assessing the situation now Bravo One Charlie…" Redford looked over his shoulder and Preston who just shrugged. "I've collect on other chatter of squads, there is pre-war artillery mounted on top of the hill over-looking your position. Go in and take it out, over."

"We're Oscar mike." Redford waved his hand at Haggard.

He didn't move he just stared at Redford. So again, Redford tried waving his hand.

"What does that mean?!" Haggard shouted.

"Move your ass!"

"Oh okay. Why didn't you say that then?" Everyone broke from their cover and made it across an opening as the close by ant hill was vacant. The ants have a fear for the ground staking. No need to fret over ant bites. Finally they made across the opening and took cover again.

Above them were figures in the distance with red clothing. They're Legion alright. The squad didn't need to say anything as they began to sprint up the hill. Sweetwater took cover behind a large rock and mounted a duck taped bipod and began to fire up the hill. Higher on up was three pre-war buildings. The ones on the left and right had metal pillars with a machine gun pointing out. The sheet metal was meant to protect the gunners.

"AAAHHH!" a legionnaire screamed as he charged the three with a machete. Hags blasted the center of him and the attacker died and rolled over.

Redford kneeled down and unhooked a brown bag, he opened it and notice it had bit of green and passed it to Preston.

"Here use this." Redford took the occasional pop shot.

"It's healing powder, good for the cuts and bruises." Haggard tapped the center of his forehead and Preston touched his. There was as sting with blood at his fingertips. He must have been grazed by the artillery. Preston dipped his finger and rubbed the powder along the wound. It burned with every centimeter and the aroma was strong and stung his eyes. He blinked a dozen times until his vision came back. Redford fired his grenade launcher to have two legionaries jump from their cover and die.

"There is a missile launcher there. Preston helps me cover Hags."

Preston crouched over as he ducked behind a knocked over tree beside Redford.

"Don't let me die out there." Haggard reloaded his shotgun and sprinted as the dust and smoke took over. In every flash of light the Preston fired back. Haggard made it to the hole and reloaded the missile launcher.

"I can see in this fog, you got to direct me." Haggard pointed out over the radio. "I'll fire to the MG nest on the right and you direct me."

"Go ahead." Preston presses her ear to his radio. A narrow block transpired and sped past the right building. It was too far to the left.

"Aim slightly to the right, high by one line with the launcher." Preston's view was reduced as the fog grew thick in certain areas. Past it was an explosion.

"Did I hit it?" Haggard shouted as he clicked the exposed barrel open and slid the next missile.

"I can see it from the bottom the MG nest is no more." Sweet stated over the static.

"Good." Redford wiped the dirt from his face as he finished reloading.

A trio of legionaries circled around Haggard and Preston saw them coming, but aiming out be difficult. This entire hill was makeshift trenches and ran into the fog. An explosion of dirt pushed Preston back and he fell to his side. A legionnaire sprinted and tripped over him. Seeing the red Preston fired it into the enemy soldier. Preston used his elbows to get back on his feet as he aimed his M4. The guns still flashed in the distance. Preston sprinted forward and jumped into the same trench as Haggard.

"Great it's you Pres." Haggard blind fired his shotgun. On the first shot bullets knocked the shotgun out of his hands.

"I've got nothing. I took out the other tower, but the legion is closing in."

"I got it." Preston shot his grenade launcher from cover. The other two legionaries were in the explosion. One was killed as the other was dazed. Preston fired with single shots to end the partner. He ran up to the corpses and took a shotgun. It was a run downed shotgun called the Olympia with had only two barrels. Preston gave it to Haggard.

"It beats a single barrel. The two carved their way past the fog and made it to the top. A centurion was barking orders the artillery crew. Right beside him was soldier in black armor. He had a black mask and ski mask. He walked off.

"Where are you guys? I've regrouped with Sweets."

"On top of the hill, artillery in sight but a squad of legion is here, hurry up." Preston answered in a low tone.

"Copy that."

The centurion was dress much differently than the others. He had a flag of the bull on his back and he had a red robe on his back. Then as he looked over he spotted Preston.

"NCR mutts, kill them!" The centurion pulled out a 14mm pistol and fired it rapidly at eh rice back which was full of sand.

"Go!" Preston fired his rifle killing the crew and Haggard fired two shots it knocked the centurion down. As that happened the rest of the squad came into view and started firing, everyone was account for was the centurion was aiming his pistol and it kept clicking.

"You'll never take me alive!" The commander took a small razor and slit his own throat.

"Does anyone else think that doing stuff like that is counterproductive? I mean you always have to change out your officers." Sweetwater commented and he took cover. Preston sat down on looked in the controls. The platoon was fine as everyone moved outside of the range. So now he aimed the hill further down to the rest of the trenches.

With four shots the explosions hit an ammo dump casing the dry grass to catch on fire with more explosions.

"OH man! Now that's what I call an Explosion." Haggard dropped to his knees and smiled at the dancing lights.

The artillery was clear and Redford informed Ms. July. They were told to move again. There was the skirmish with two soldiers but the squad took care of them easily. At the top was the same soldier in black and he was using a MG nest.

Preston used himself raised his head and was fired upon. The dirt was a little too close. By then Redford _shumped_ the spent grenade shell and swapped for new one. Taking careful aim the MG was knocked back and the shooting stopped.

The squad circled around the hill and confirmed it was clear.

"This is Bravo One Charlie; the hill is all clear over."

"Great job boys, you did well. Is everyone alright?"

The smoke as finally began to clear up as the Redford was talking.

"Uh, serge. Sweets is missing."

"What was that?" Miss July wanted to reconfirm.

"Hold that thought." Redford moved his hand from his ear. "SWEETWATER?" He shouted.

"Over here guys, you better come take a look at this." In a moment the squad was gathered around a dead soldier in black.

"What is it?" Preston checked to see if his clip was loaded.

"You know who this is?" Sweetwater got back to his feet.

"No, but you're going to tell me." Redford smacked Sweet's helmet.

"Hey stop that, we got ourselves a mercenary, one of the Talon Company." Sweetwater adjusted his glasses.

"Talon Company, I thought they were a spook story for the recruits." Haggard slung his shotgun to his back.

"No they're real, there is an unknown leader in charge and has his own damn army."

"Sweetwater if you have us chase legends and get us in trouble you're the one who is going to pay." The squad turned away from the body.

"Hold on guys, knowledge is power; rumors say that the Talon is only paid in gold bars." Sweetwater looked at the group.

"My mother always told me that rumors have smidge of truth." Haggard check the pocket of the dead Talon merc. In his hands was a solid gold bar. Even with the bombs annihilating the earth, greed can survive anything.

"Well slap me hard and call me a cockroach." Haggard was enthralled by the find.

"Well you certainly smell like one." Sweets uttered.

Redford stood in front of Hags and slapped him across the face. "You're a cockroach."

Haggard brushed his face. "Yeah, I had that comeing."

Preston walked around and snagged the bar. "Hey hey, what are you doing?"

"This is property of the NCR, we signed our lives away and it is our duty to give this to our superiors." Preston didn't know on what to really think.

"You're kidding right?" Haggard's jaw dropped.

"No, Marlowe is right. We better return to the platoon before someone marks us as AWOL." Redford took the gold bar and placed it into a clip pocket. After Sweets and Haggard argued to themselves, they all agreed to return to the platoon.

**Yes, we get to the real meat of the Bad Company 1. I loved the game for the depth that went into Bravo squad. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
